


Blow It All Up

by Sugary_Mints



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romance, No Slash, Not Beta Read, Other, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugary_Mints/pseuds/Sugary_Mints
Summary: Wilbur presses the button.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 34





	Blow It All Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and kind of a vent but ya know, if I'm crying then so, is everyone else-
> 
> (English isn't my first language so please don't be too harsh on me about grammar outer than that constructive criticism is always welcome!^^)

"Let's go Big Q..."

Wilbur watched as Quckity and Tommy walked down the hall and out into the open frosty night. He blocked up the entrance his smile disappearing as his gaze dropped down to the floor.

Wilbur prayed they were far enough.

He whipped around. Feelings of possible future regret and guilt repressed for what he thought was good all outer emotions replaced by a feeling of bittersweetness weighing his limps down as he lifted his eyes off the floor.

A smile stretched against his features as he stared at the wooden boards with lyrics engraved into them...

_I heard there was a special place where man could go emancipate~_

God, he sounded so, so tried.

It would be all over soon he reminded himself as he shuffled towards each sign.

Placing the scattered TNT back into place with an almost cheery step as he swayed around into the small space as if this was the most natural thing ever.

_Well, this place is real, you needn't fret with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo fuck Eret _

Wilbur's body felt more and more like it was going to give up on him as he struggled with his voice quivered at his friend's names passed his lips. The old feeling of his nose stinging settled in.

_A very big and not blown up ~~L~~ 'manburg... _

There was a deep sadness laced into his voice witch only seemed to grow stronger as he inched closer and closer to that godforsaken trigger.

_My L'manburg_

Wilbur sang quietly his voice breaking and dying out as he faced the button.

_My L'man-_

He put his hand out and placed it against the smooth wooden surface breathing in with a stutter. He hadn't realized the crocodile tears that were pooling around the corners of his eyes had finally fallen, streaming down his cheeks until he felt the salty liquid against his gums and teeth, his chapped lips opening one last time.

_burg..._

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my mediocre writing comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
